


Your Not Alone

by Larryneedsfreedom



Series: One-shots that have to do with One direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alone, Comfort, Gentle, Happy Ending, Hurt, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Sad, Sexual, Sexual Abuse, They guys are basically lovable fools, Your Not Alone by Saosin, one direction - Freeform, selfharm, selfhate, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nobody else was there, they were...</p><p> </p><p>"Your not alone, there is more to this I know...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is Skylar   
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/t1.0-9/10509606_922655831084913_4569212776555924873_n.jpg

"How is it fair that you can you can hurt me, but I can't hurt myself? Please tell me how that's fair!" I screamed at my mother and father. They just received a phone call from the school counselor,some kid ratted me out about self-harming, saying I was hurting myself and that I need professional help-no what I need Is a break from my family and this fucking life. 

"Oh, stop being so dramatic Skylar, your just doing it for attention." My mother said stepping towards me, I step back. 

"Really, are you fucking kidding me? How am I being dramatic? You made it so I hate myself, always calling me names,emotionally abusing me, oh and let's not forget all the times you hit me! I hate you.... And you, you're s'pose to be my daddy and protect me, not the person I need protection from! I'm sick of all of you!" I screamed at them shoving my green and pink converse on while running out the door. 

After 15 minutes if nonstop running I find myself on the side of the highway, okay this was not one of my brightest ideas, I'm only in a light long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, why do I feel alone? My parents hate me, I hate me, I'm worthless , everyone at my school hates me, and they don't talk to me, I'm quiet and shy, stupid fat ugly , I self harm, my only friends abandoned me because I was sticking up for someone, I just feel so exhausted. 

I fall to the ground, curling myself into a ball. The thing I hate is that I'm to much of a coward to kill myself, I've tried on numerous occasions, but I'm to much of a coward, but not this time, I'm alone,all alone,my-everyone hates me, I can't make it. 

I look up when I see a van drive by, it stops when it sees me, oh god, I'm going to get killed, oh my, they'll kidnap me-wait do i really care? I have no one, and if I get killed what's so wrong about that?

What about your baby? 

Oh god how could I forget my baby, I have to protect it! 

At that thought I clumsily shoot up and try to run in the opposite direction, but my legs are numb and I fall. 

"Hey wait, we won't hurt you." Someone said from behind me. 

"Is she okay Liam?" Another asked. 

"I don't know Niall." The one called Liam said. 

"Should I get the guys?" Niall asked. 

"Uh yeah." Liam replied. 

"Please please don't hurt me please!" I whimpered as I finally see Liam who's walking towards me, he's wearing an off white long sleeved shirt with black jeans, he has a snapback on. 

"It's okay love I won't hurt you,none of us will. Can you tell me your name luv?" Liam asks kneeling down in front of me. 

"Skylar." I mumbled looking behind him at four other guys. 

"Hi Skylar, I'm Liam and these are my friends Niall,Harry,Zayn,and Louis." He as each of them wave. Louis was wearing a white t-shirt with gray skinny jeans, his hair looked feathery and in a redish beanie,Harry was wearing black long sleeved shirt with white skinny jeans his hair is very curly he is wearing a bandanna thing , Nialls wearing a green shirt with a duck on it and white jeans and his hair is messy but looked good. Zayn was wearing a white sweater and black jeans he had a quiff. 

"H-hi I-I'm Sky-Skylar." I said slightly scared, oh god there's five of them. 

"What are you doing on the highway at 10:30 at night Skylar?" Zayn asked kneeling down as well. 

"Ummm...." 

what do I say?! I can't tell them!

"Uh" 

You know Skylar just tell them the bloody truth.

"I'm alone and I'm tired-exhausted of living." I say looking straight into Harry's eyes, they widened. 

I shake my head. 

God on so fucking screwed up. 

''Oh Skylar I'm sure that's not true, you have a mother and father and all of you're friend-" I cut Niall off with a snort, I know so lady like. 

"Oh contrair mon friar, I have none of that." I said coldly looking down feeling guilty. 

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just some 15 year old who has a mother who hates her and abuse her emotionally and physically with her dad, I have no friends, the ones I did have left me for something I had to control over, I'm a self-harmer, I babble, I'm stupid and ugly I'm pregnant,I want to die and I hate myself and-"I get cut off by Harry. 

"Whoa back up,your pregnant?!?" He asks shocked and the others nodded. 

"Yeah long story..." I mumbled to myself rubbing my stomach. Not only comforting myself but my baby who's starting to kick.

"You're coming with us no buts, Zayn call Paul, Liam go move stuff around." Niall said helping me up. Once everything was set and I was in their van on the way to their flat Liam told me to tell them everything so I do there's no point in lying.

"Okay, so like, im gonna make this as short as possible and i'll answer questions after.  
Well, not really sure where to start, my mom and dad kinda, alot hate me, i get hit nad called named daily, it only got worse when i got pregnant 5 months ago, i guess you can say im a whore, a slut, im tainted, used, the list goes on, i was raped, that simple, it was my fault so i just have to deal, right? It was basically your typical rape story, only this has a twist, it was my science teacher, crazy right?" I throw my head back and laugh bitterly, i close my eyes not wanting to see the look of disgust on their faces. 

"And a result of that, im pregnant with a baby, not sure what it is due to the fact my parents wont make me any appointments, I can only hope and pray they are alright. I started self-harming when i was 12, due to bullying and basically i've never been to fond of myself, I was raped when i was 8 by my friends dad who lived next door. Oh well, guess i've always been a slut. So i guess you can say i'm pretty fucked up. My friends, if that what you can call them never really liked me i can assure you of that and i guess they just basically needed a reason to get rid of me and they got that reason when i stuck up for a girl who was being bullied on Facebook, so yah, im done with them-more like they are done with me and i dont really care because basically this world is cruel and.....and I just want to die. I have no one and nothing to live for, I've tried to search for some one to care for me and I can't I'm down and I'm alone." 

"Sky, there's more to you're life I know , you will live to tell about all this to your children and you're grandchildren, your not alone, you can make all this horrible past up and live how you deserve, we all care for you we do, there more for you to discover , you can make it threw, this we know. You have so much to left to live for , your not alone." Louis says pulling me into him. Then they al start singing a beautiful song, You would think it'd be cheesy but no, it was actually beautiful and made me cry.

 

It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love..

He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left...)  
And this time I think you'll know..

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten  
Confused by the lies she's been fed  
And she's searching for no one..  
(But herself)  
Her eyes turn to blue and she seems to be happy  
That she is here  
And this time I think you'll know...

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out

(There is more to know)

We're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..  
(So tell me)

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(Make it out)  
You will live to tell  
(Live to tell)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
(And I know)  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..

You are not alone.  
You're not, you're not alone."

 

"Guys, that's beautiful. Thank you so much." 

"Your not alone." They sang. 

"Your right, I'm not."


End file.
